A Little Nudge
by NintendoGal55
Summary: On Hearts and Hooves Day, the Cutie Mark Crusaders take it upon themselves to set up Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, thinking that they are perfect for each other. FlutterDash
1. The Set Up

It was Hearts and Hooves Day yet again.

After the attempts of what had happened last year, it was pretty much certain by this point that the Cutie Mark Crusaders were going to avoid matchmaking again. With what happened before, they feared disastrous results yet again.

Even if Big Macintosh and Cheerilee did make a nice pair!

Of course, all of that ended up changing that very same day...

That bring us to our story.

The morning and afternoon during class had gone nicely. The Cutie Mark Crusaders had made a lovely, and still big, card for their teacher, Miss Cheerilee. She of course was yet again very thrilled by how much the girls cared about her. Even if she offhandedly asked if they were going to try to matchmake her again.

"Nope! Not this time!"

"We ain't doin' that again!"

"So we...yeah, what they said!"

Cheerilee smiled warmly. "Thank you, girls. And thank you for the lovely card! You really have been so creative with making these wonderful cards!"

Scootaloo grinned. "What can we say, we care about you that much!"

"An' we wanna make sure you get the best!" Apple Bloom agreed.

"Uh-huh! So we're glad you like it!" Sweetie Belle beamed.

"Thank you again! I hope you three have a lovely Hearts and Hooves Day!" Cheerilee said cheerfully before she turned her attention to another student handing her a card.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders returned to their seats, making themselves comfortable.

"What if we do find two ponies who are perfect for each other?" Sweetie Belle wondered to neither of them in particular. "I know we said we wouldn't...but what if it's too perfect?"

"So long as we don't make a love poison again, who knows!" Scootaloo shrugged. "Hey, maybe we can try to nudge them in the right direction!"

"But didn't we say we wouldn't do that again?" Apple Bloom cautioned.

"We did, but that doesn't mean we can't try in other ways!" Scootaloo declared.

Sweetie Belle nodded. "Yeah! Maybe we can try being more subtle about it, and maybe even try to see if they do like each other!"

Apple Bloom thought about for a moment. "That'd work! Maybe then we can find out which two ponies wanna be special someponies!"

"And we'd be making someponies happy!"

The Cutie Mark Crusaders then slapped a high shoe with their plans set in motion. But the one question remained. Who were they going to set up?

* * *

After school was out, that was when the three fillies decided to set their plan into action. Out on the town in Ponyville the three of them trotted, eyes on everypony around them.

"Phase One: Seek out potential ponies!" Scootaloo announced. "So, where do we start?"

"How about Sugarcube Corner?" Sweetie Belle suggested. "Ponies are usually there buying all kinds of treats for their special somepony!"

"That'll work!" Apple Bloom relented. "Ah just hope it won't be too crowded that we won't be able to tell who's taken er not!"

"Then let's go, Crusaders!" Scootaloo declared, pointing out the path that would lead them to Sugarcube Corner.

"Awesome! Cutie Mark Crusaders, to Sugarcube Corner!" The three fillies said in unison before scurrying off.

Upon arriving at the colourful bakery, it was expected that it was quite crowded with all kinds of ponies (especially stallions and colts) buying some Hearts and Hooves baked goods that Pinkie Pie and the Cakes had on special. There was quite a menagerie of treats, ranging from heart-shaped cookies, cupcakes, candies, cakes, pies, and even an assortment of muffins. Rather than sticking in line, the Cutie Mark Crusaders hung around on the sidelines, watching for potential candidates.

"How about Lyra?" Scootaloo pointed to the unicorn in question.

Lyra Hearstrings was curiously inspecting some cupcakes, pondering what kind to get. Moments later, Bon Bon appeared right alongside her, saying something to her. The two ponies giggled happily before purchasing their treats and then leaving, side by side.

"I think...Bon Bon's got that covered." Sweetie Belle remarked.

"That's out," Apple Bloom marked it off her check list attached to a clipboard.

"Muffins!" Derpy Hooves immediately beelined to the counter, her crossed golden eyes gleaming.

"Wait for me!" A classmate by the name of Dinky, a unicorn, came scurrying up beside the gray pegasus. "You're too fast, sis!"

Derpy looked down at the little unicorn apologetically before hoisting her up onto her back. "Sorry about that, little sis. I could just smell the muffins from outside! I had to get some before they ran out."

"Ooh, Derpy the mailmare!" Scootaloo said excitedly. "I think she's still looking for somepony!"

Before Derpy could make a purchase, that was when an Earth pony came up beside the Hooves sisters, smiling warmly as he bought them some muffins and other treats. Dinky squealed with excitement, and Derpy just laughed as she thanked him, her cheeks a dusty rose.

"I think she's with The Doctor..." Sweetie Belle realized.

"Or at least she's gonna be," Scootaloo groaned. "Cross that one out, Apple Bloom."

Apple Bloom sighed and did so.

The minutes ticked by at snails pace, as potential candidates grew lesser and lesser. Continuous Nos and Maybes were just about any and all progress they made. Eventually, the crowd dispersed, and the Cakes were cleaning up. Pinkie Pie bounced around, and even queried the Crusaders about what they were up to.

"Ooh, if you're trying to set up a couple of ponies, I'm sure I know who might could fit your criteria!" The confectioner/baker said excitedly, grinning.

"Really?" Scootaloo grinned. "Someone who wants a special somepony?"

"Has their eye on somepony?" Sweetie Belle made her eyelashes flutter.

"Jus' longin' fer some love?" Apple Bloom said dreamily.

Before Pinkie Pie could respond, the door opened and in walked a familiar creamy yellow pegasus.

"Oh, hello Pinkie Pie...I hope your special sale hasn't ended..."

"Not at all, Fluttershy! We actually still have some left over! Come on and get some, they're half price since the day's not far from over!" Pinkie Pie eagerly led her friend over to the counter. She turned back to the Crusaders and winked. "Looking for anything for a certain _somepony_?"

"Oh, no. I'm just buying some treats for Angel, and some of my other animal friends," Fluttershy smiled.

Her words immediately caught onto the three fillies.

"...Fluttershy?" Apple Bloom blinked.

"Well, she definitely doesn't seem to be seeing anypony..." Scootaloo said thoughtfully.

"And she's very sweet, she's a great pony to be with!" Sweetie Belle smiled. "Maybe we should find somepomy for her!"

"Ah agree, it would make 'er happy!" Apple Bloom agreed, her smile growing. "But who're we gonna find fer her? Ah don't recall her ever likin' anypony..."

"There's gotta be somepony for her!" Sweetie Belle clapped her hoof into the other.

"I think it should be somepony who's fast and daring, so that Fluttershy can slow them down and keep them calm! She's the best at that!" Scootaloo surmised.

"Yeah! Somepony who she can take care of, but can still hold their own perfectly fine!" Apple Bloom went on, nodding more and more. "Ah like where this is goin'! What else?"

"Ooh! Somepony who's kind of different from her, and yet would still really connect to her on a deep level, just as Rarity likes to say!" Sweetie Belle said, giggling at the thought.

"Somepony who's awesome!"

"Somepony who's adventurous!"

"Somepony who's fearless!"

Just as they triumphed with a potential somepony for Fluttershy who would meet the qualifications they set up, that just left them wondering the very question of the matter.

"Where are we going to find somepony like that?" Scootaloo ranted, sighing and facehoofing.

"Ah have no idea! Seems too good to be true!" Apple Bloom complained.

"Great, somepony perfect for Fluttershy and they don't even exists!" Sweetie Belle slumped over sadly.

The three fillies sighed in defeat.

"Not unless her perfect somepony walks in through that door." Scootaloo sighed.

The door burst open, with none other than Rainbow Dash walking in, grinning widely.

"Hey, Pinks! Set me up with some of those treats!" The cyan Pegasus declared with unbridled glee. She then noticed Fluttershy. But then, unnoticed to the said pegasus, visibly lit up. That did not go unnoticed to the other ponies. "Hey, Fluttershy! What're you doing around here?"

"Oh, just getting some treats for my animals, and angel too." Fluttershy giggled, smiling warmly at her best friend. "How about you, Rainbow Dash?"

"Getting some treats, a gift from to me from myself! Because I accomplished a new trick today, so I of course decided it would be high time to treat my awesomeness!" Rainbow Dash protruded her chest proudly, grinning.

Fluttershy gave a laugh. "Oh, good for you, Dashie! I'm so happy for you!"

"Heh, thanks, pal!" Rainbow Dash brohoofed her with a grin.

"Here you go, ladies!" Pinkie Pie handed them each a paper bag, grinning. "Now eat 'em up and enjoy them! They always taste better on Hearts and Hooves Day!"

"Awesome! Thanks, Pinks!" Rainbow Dash took the bag into her mouth. She noticed the three Crusaders and smiled. "Hey, squirts! See ya later!" She then flew out of the bakery.

"Thank you, Pinkie...I'll see you later..." Fluttershy smiled then at the fillies as well. "Oh! Hi, girls! I hope you have a lovely day, of course. Goodbye now...be good!" She trotted out of the bakery as well.

Meanwhile the Cutie Mark Crusaders were just slack-jawed by this point. Unable to say a single word. Pinkie Pie seemed to pick up on it and giggled as she cleared away some of the treats into containers to save for later. The minutes continued to tick by as the pink Earth pony happily cleared things up, humming happily all the while. She then disappeared into the kitchen for a minute or two.

Upon returning, this time with a washcloth in hand to wipe the counters, she looked to the Cutie Mark Crusaders with a grin.

"What's up with you, sillies? You've been quiet for five minutes!" She grinned. "Something on your minds?"

Sweetie Belle was first to talk as she smiled brightly in a way that clearly indicated she had an idea. "Oh! I know exactly who to set up with Fluttershy! It should be Rainbow Dash!"

"Rainbow Dash?" Scootaloo repeated with wide eyes. The idea of her idol being paired up with someone as different as Fluttershy was pretty surprising. "Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy?"

"Oooohh! Wouldn't they make such a cute couple?" Pinkie Pie agreed, bouncing over to the fillies. "They're perfect for each other!"

"Ah agree! Rainbow Dash is just the kinda pony for Fluttershy!" Apple Bloom nodded vigorously. "She meets all the criteria!"

"Yeah, and they're best friends, they knew each other a long time!" Sweetie Belle swooned.

"Well...now that I think of it..." Scootaloo said thoughtfully. "I guess Rainbow Dash might really like having Fluttershy taking care of her! And she is all of those awesome things!"

"Then we're agreed! Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy on Hearts and Hooves Day!" Sweetie Belle cheered.

"Phase One: Complete! Now we move to Phase Two!" Scootaloo smirked, rubbing her hooves.

"Awright!" Apple Bloom bounced happily, but then realized something. "Wait...what's phase two?"

"Um...we haven't thought that far." Scootaloo said sheepishly.

* * *

A little later, when they finally had Phase Two figured out, they set out to put that plan into action. Phase Two was to get both Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy together in the same area, alone. Much like last year, they set up a romantic picnic beneath the gazebo. The very same place from last year, in fact. A red checkered blanket, some plates, a couple of glasses of apple juice, and some goods they bought from the market. Lettuce, daisy, tomato and pickle sandwiches, apple fritters, crackers, muffins, and a Couple's Cake (provided by Pinkie Pie). Along with that were two candles to really help set the romantic mood.

Along with that were little placemats as well. One with a rainbow design, and the other a print of butterflies.

"Awesome!" Scootaloo declared with a grin. "If this picnic doesn't say romantic, I don't know what will!"

"They're going to love it!" Sweetie Belle crooned. "I'm so excited, I can't wait to see the looks on their faces!"

"Ah have a feelin' it'll sweep 'em away!" Apple Bloom agreed, and turned to look over her shoulder down one path. "Awright, Rainbow Dash is comin' that way!"

"And Fluttershy's coming the other way!" Sweetie Belle confirmed, looking down the other path.

The Crusaders gathered in wait, just as Rainbow Dash came up to them. She even had her coach hat, with a whistle on a string around her neck.

"Hey, squirts! Sorry I'm a bit late, had to find my hat!" She laughed a bit. "So, are you ready to learn some tricks?"

"Well, um...yeah! Just uh..." Scootaloo glanced over her shoulder. "Oh look, here comes Fluttershy!"

"Oh, hello girls!" Fluttershy greeted upon arriving at the spot. "So, what animal did you find that you wanted me to help you identify?"

"Um...well, it was this one here!" Apple Bloom pointed over to a squirrel sitting close by.

Fluttershy looked a bit confused, her brow lowering. "Um...Apple Bloom, that's a squirrel."

"Oh, what do you know!" Sweetie Belle said loudly. "And look, there's this really nice picnic all set up!"

"Aww, shucks, only room for two!" Apple Bloom played along, winking at the Crusaders. "No matter, we don't mind y'all takin' it!"

"Yeah! So you guys sit here, enjoy the evening and have a nice picnic!" Scotaloo agreed, grinning to the two confused pegasi.

"We'll just leave you alone!" Sweetie Belle said brightly.

The three of them dashed off.

Sweetie Belle came back, turning on the phonograph, before running off again.

Which was of course, to hide in the bushes some ways off. Yet again, leaving the two pegasi alone.

Rainbow Dash, feeling nervous, looked around a bit, unsure of what to do or what to say. "Um...well, uh...heh...kinda...nice of 'em to do...something like that...heh?" She rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, taking off her hat.

"Um...oh, yes...certainly..." Fluttershy looked down a bit shyly, blushing a bit. "Um...it's a...very nice evening...isn't it?"

"Oh, uh, yeah! Yeah! Of course it is...um, us weather patrol ponies made sure of that!" Rainbow Dash tried to grin, but it was clearly very awkward.

"Yes...wonderful..." Fluttershy shifted on her hooves a bit before finally looking at her best friend, cutely tilting her head. "Um...so...any...plans, Rainbow Dash?"

"Huh? Oh, no. Not really." Rainbow Dash shrugged. "You?"

"Um...no..." Fluttershy shook her head.

Their gazes met, locked in a moment together.

Meanwhile, in the bushes, the Cutie Mark Crusaders watched them both like hawks. Eager, waiting for them to do something. To say something! Anything to get their plan moving along! So far, nothing was happening, much to their dismay.

"Come on, Rainbow Dash! Ask her to be your special somepony!" Scootaloo hissed.

"Or ya can do it, Fluttershy!" Apple Bloom pleaded.

"Oh my gosh, look!" Sweetie Belle gasped, grinning eagerly.

Gasping, they could now see what was happening, that broke any dismay they had moments ago.

The two pegasi were now leaning closer to each other, eyes locked, neither of their gazes wavering. Closer...

The Cutie Mark Crusaders looked on with eager, big smiles, their eyes wide and sparkling with joy.

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy leaned closer to each other, with the latter's eyelids lowering a little bit as she smiled, blushing a bit. Even Rainbow Dash was blushing a bit too, a little smile quirking at her lips.

"Fluttershy?" Rainbow Dash said softly.

"Yes?" Fluttershy murmured in response.

Anticipating, the smiles grew wider on the three fillies as they waited, waited for Rainbow Dash to just come out and say it, to ask Fluttershy to be her special somepony. The moment was so close, so close they could practically taste it. Hearts pounding, eyes sparkling with readied tears, they waited, waited for the magical moment to become reality.

Rainbow Dash squinted lightly, as if concentrating, and then pulled back. "You have something stuck in your mane, I think it's a leaf."

"Oh!" Fluttershy raised a hoof to her mane to try to find it.

"OH, COME ON!" Sweetie Belle yelled out as she popped out of the bushes a distance away. Scootaloo popped up and pulled her back down.

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy stared off toward the bushes, eyes wide and brows quirked, before facing each other and laughing a bit.

"Well, that was weird." Rainbow Dash snickered, shaking her head.

"Yes...weird..." Fluttershy agreed sheepishly. "Well, um...I guess I'd better get going...um...I'll see you later, I suppose..."

"Yeah...um...well..." Rainbow Dash looked at the picnic. "It _does_ look kinda nice, and I'm starved...what do you say, Fluttershy? Let's just humour them."

The Cutie Mark Crusaders gaped.

"Oh, well...I certainly don't mind that...I mean...it would be nice to spend time together..." Fluttershy smiled a bit more, her cheeks flushed. "And it does look delicious..."

"All right! Well I'll just...uh...turn off that sappy music over here..." Rainbow Dash sauntered over to the phonograph, turning it off. "And um...those candles? Really?"

"I don't mind, we can leave them." Fluttershy went and sat down at one end on the blanket.

"...Well, okay then..." Rainbow Dash conceded, sitting across from her on the blanket. "So hey, let's eat! I'm starved!"

The Cutie Mark Crusaders watched as the two pegasi got to eating the food, talking amongst themselves and sharing some laughs. They weren't sure whether to feel triumphant, or defeated.

"Was it not romantic enough?" Sweetie Belle wondered.

"Or _too_ romantic?" Scootaloo muttered.

"Well...at least we got 'em to eat together..." Apple Bloom tried to reason. "So what we do now?"

"Guess we try Phase Three." Scootaloo shrugged a bit.

"What's Phase Three?" Sweetie Belle queried.

* * *

**Yes, I know that a lot of fans like to make Dinky Derpy's daughter, and I have nothing against that at all! I guess I just wanted to try the alternative of making them sisters. That's all! **

**And yes, this will be FlutterDash shipping. :D It just won't turn out the same way as the episode. Although Love Poison induced FlutterDash would be hilarious! XD**

**So, stay tuned for part two!**


	2. She Likes You

"Can Phase Three be finding out about their feelings, you know, for each other?" Sweetie Belle guessed.

"It'd be too obvious!" Apple Bloom countered. "We gotta find a way ta get 'em to admit they like each other, without 'em knowin' we're askin' that."

"How do we do that?" Scootaloo wanted to know.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders were now in their clubhouse, trying to figure out their next course of action. It was a lot harder than they expected it to be, getting the two pegasi to just go forth and get together. A little nudge was all they needed, but without any kind of a love potion (that of which they swore _not_ to resort to) to boost it all up, they had to figure a way to have Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy see that they were in fact perfect for each other.

The question was just how to do it.

Sweetie Belle sat at the little table, with a notepad and a pencil in front of her, thinking hard. Apple Bloom was looking at a couple of archived photos of the two pegasi, also thinking hard. Scootaloo had a hoof puppet of the two pegasi, one on each hoof, and was lying on her back on the floor.

It grew to be darker outside as the time ticked by at snails pace.

"Ugh! I can't think of anything!" Sweetie Belle groaned, laying her chin across the table, holding her head in her hooves.

"Neither can Ah!" Apple Bloom complained with a sigh. "How 'bout you, Scoot?"

Scootaloo shook her head too, making the two hoof puppets kiss each other to try to stimulate her imagination. "Nope. Me neither."

"We'll have to try again tomorrow. We can't give up now!" Sweetie Belle trotted over to her two best friends.

"Ah agree, they're perfect fer each other!" Apple Bloom lay across the floor in defeat. "But what're we gonna do?"

Scootaloo opened her mouth to answer, but that was when there was a knock on the door, which opened a moment later.

"Hey there, sugarcube!" Applejack poked her head in with a smile. "Time ta get home, Apple Bloom, it's gettin' mighty late!"

"Oh, awright." Apple Bloom sighed, getting up and trotting over to her sister.

"Meet us back here first thing tomorrow!" Scootaloo told her.

Apple Bloom nodded, giving them a grin and secret wink before leaving with her sister. That was also when Rarity poked her head in, smiling toward Sweetie Belle.

"Sweetie Belle!" She sang out, coming inside. "It's quite late, darling, I think that it's time we went home now."

"All right, sis." Sweetie Belle complied, trotting over to the older unicorn. "See ya, Scoot!"

"See ya tomorrow!" Scootaloo waved as Sweetie Belle and Rarity left. She sighed then, taking off the hoof puppets and placing them aside. "Great, now that leaves me to-"

"Hey hey, squirt!" Rainbow Dash poked her head in with a grin. "Didn't think we'd forget you, did you? Well I'll take you home now, so hop on!" She lowered herself to the floor to allow the filly to get onto her back.

Scootaloo blinked, and then grinned widely. She had the perfect opportunity, and she was not about to pass it up! Not only was it some quality time with her idol, but also a chance for a little interrogation. She nodded, heading over to the older pegasus, climbing onto her back. Once she was on, Rainbow Dash flapped her wings and then flew out of the clubhouse, heading up to the sky.

The two were silent for a couple of minutes, to which Scootaloo wondered if Rainbow Dash maybe was still feeling weird about the set up picnic from earlier that day. After it was over, the two pegasi parted ways on slightly awkward but still friendly terms before they headed off. The Cutie Mark Crusaders then took everything they'd set up before heading back to the clubhouse. After that, they were sitting around for a while trying to figure out what to do.

"So uh...Rainbow Dash..." Scootaloo began, deciding to just get this out of the way. Maybe, just maybe, her chance of a little interrogation would work. "Had a good day?"

Rainbow Dash looked over her shoulder at the pegasus filly and grinned. "Yeah! Pretty good day if I do say so myself! Completed an awesome new trick, got to eat some awesome treats and other food, see my friends a bit, what more could you ask for? Oh yes, and I made sure to squeeze in a lot of good naps!"

"Right..." Scootaloo nodded. Normally, she would be hanging on every word she said and would be paying scant attention. However, this time, she had a different objective in mind. Which, so far, Rainbow Dash needed a nudge to get to. "A pretty good Hearts and Hooves day, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, sure." Rainbow Dash gave a mild shrug, slowing in her flying as they came along the neighbourhoods of Ponyville. "So...squirt, you going to explain why you three set up a picnic for Fluttershy and me?"

"Um..." Scootaloo immediately clammed up, her eyes wide. "Well..."

An expectant Rainbow Dash looked at the filly over her shoulder.

"Be..cause...we...well...you see..." Scootaloo stammered, trying to think of a reasonable answer.

Unfortunately, the stock answers of "We were bored", "It was a prank", "We made a mistake" were not going to cut it in this case. Rainbow Dash definitely was _not_ one for head games, and she wasn't about to lie to her own idol. But she also couldn't tell the whole truth, either.

The pegasus filly was out of ideas. She had no good answer for it, aside from the actual full truth. But she couldn't give that away! It would be putting Rainbow Dash in a very awkward position, and she wasn't about to do that. Not like this!

"Well?" Rainbow Dash prompted.

"Fluttershy likes you!" Scootaloo burst without thinking. '_Oh, horse apples! I shouldn't have said that!_'

Expecting Rainbow Dash to laugh it off, she was surprised to find that the rainbow-maned pegasus was actually slowing down in her flight a bit, her gaze straight ahead. Finally, she looked back at the filly over her shoulder, with her eyes wide, and...was she _blushing_?

"...She does?"

Uh-oh.

Scootaloo realized now that she had just backed herself into a corner. By the looks of the older pegasus, she was clearly affected by the statement. Now she was asking her for confirmation. As if she _wanted_ to know. Maybe she did need more time to get to know Rainbow Dash as a whole, but she _did_ have a feeling that if the cyan mare really did think nothing of the statement, she wouldn't have followed it up.

She swallowed hard, unsure of what to say to her then. It was hard to gather her thoughts, considering that Rainbow Dash was looking at her expectantly.

Now Scootaloo had two options. To say yes or no. On one hoof, saying no would more than likely get her in the clear and solve this whole awkward mess. But on the other hoof, if she said yes, then it might lead to getting the two mares together still. That was the objection, right?

"Just don't tell Fluttershy we told you!" The filly quickly added. "But um...yes, she does..."

"...Oh, well, I see. Don't worry, I won't tell anypony." Rainbow Dash quickly assured. But then, a strange, funny look came to her face before she looked away.

Scootaloo wasn't sure what to think. Rainbow Dash didn't seem opposed to it, but definitely not excited, either. How _was_ she feeling? The cyan mare was pretty hard to read at the moment. She just hoped the idea didn't disgust her. Otherwise, it would ruin everything and Fluttershy would be sad.

'_Okay, so Rainbow Dash thinks that Fluttershy likes her...I just hope that's true! They're perfect for each other, and if she's this happy to know...maybe she likes her back! All right!_'

Finally, they landed at the home where Scootaloo lived with her aunt and uncle. Since she was a pegasus and a _very_ weak flyer, her parents thought it best for her to live on the ground in Ponyville until her wings were stronger. She was a very late bloomer, it seemed, and they hadn't wanted to risk the dangers of her falling off any clouds and being unable to get back up.

The house was quaint, just near the borders of Ponyville, surrounded by a small stream. Two stories tall, simple windows, brick work and shingles, a stone walkway, and a bright red front door. Her aunt and uncle were Star Streamer and Fly By, a lawyer and realtor, both from Cloudsdale. In fact, said aunt was in the window, seeing them out there. When she did, the door then opened as she came outside.

"Scoot, there you are!" The older pegasus drawled, smiling. "I'm glad you made it home safe and sound. Thank you, Rainbow Dash."

"Eh, it's nothing, Star Streamer!" Rainbow Dash gently let down Scootaloo. "See you later, kid!"

"Bye, Rainbow Dash!" Scootaloo happily waved before she followed her aunt into the house.

She grinned to herself, unable to contain her excitement. Once tomorrow came, there would be a whole new plan set into action.

* * *

"You told her that Fluttershy likes her?"

Scootaloo nodded, feeling pretty proud of herself. "Yep! I told her, and she even asked me if I was sure! But then...she kind of got quiet and had this weird look on her face."

"Is that...good?" Apple Bloom prompted.

"I don't know. She didn't say anything else, but she did promise not to tell Fluttershy that I told her that. I mean, I guess that's good!" Scootaloo shrugged.

"So, what are we going to do?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Phase Three will be seeking out answers!" Scootaloo tapped her hoof against the table. "Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, you two keep an eye on Fluttershy. Ask her questions, see if you can get any information out of her! Anything about Rainbow Dash!"

"Right!" Apple Bloom nodded.

"What about you?" Sweetie Belle tilted her head curiously. "Are you going to keep an eye on Rainbow Dash?"

"Yep! Because I'm going to find out how she feels!" Scootaloo grinned. "So, are we all agreed?"

"Ah think so!"

"Definitely!"

"Cutie Mark Crusaders Task: Phase Three!" The three of them slapped a high shoe.

* * *

Later that morning, the three split up to their destinations. Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle went to Fluttershy's cottage, while Scootaloo hopped onto her scooter to find Rainbow Dash.

It wasn't always easy to find her, considering that the older pegasus was as fast as lightning. Not least of which, Scootaloo couldn't fly, so it would be hard to reach her residence, and also to see if she napping on any clouds. Since the skies were cleared, that meant her weather patrol job was done for the day. Now she was either off with one of her friends, napping on a cloud (occasionally a tree), having a Pet Play Date at the park with her pet tortoise, or practicing some tricks.

But where to start?

Scootaloo skirted around town, her little wings flapping incessantly like an insect's wings to further propel her scooter. She passed by many ponies, but none stood out as the cyan rainbow-maned pegasus so far.

"Hiiii, Scootaloo!" Pinkie Pie's voice sounded.

"Wha!" Scootaloo felt an extra weight added to her scooter, and could feel the baker pony right behind her. "Pinkie Pie!" She stopped flapping her wings, sticking her hind leg onto the ground to skid to a stop.

"Awww, it's over already? Oh well!" Pinkie Pie hopped around to the front of the scooter, grinning wildly. "What are you up to? Looking for something? Or somepony?"

"I was wondering where Rainbow Dash was, actually." Scootaloo admitted.

"Really now?" Pinkie Pie raised a hoof to her chin thoughtfully, looking upward. She then grinned widely at the filly. "Why don't you ask her yourself?"

"Huh? But I don't even know where she is!"

"Right here, squirt!" Rainbow Dash peered down from the cloud she was perched on, just some feet above them. "What's up?"

"...Um...I uh...wanted to know if you could..um..." Scootaloo's mind raced for an excuse. "Show me some tricks! Like, uh...that new one you mentioned!"

"Oh! Well yeah! Sure!" Rainbow Dash grinned, always up for a chance to show off. "Let's go out to the fields, it'll be better to practice out there!"

Scootaloo smiled widely and nodded. "All right, let's go!" She felt relieved, knowing that this would be bringing the older pegasus into her element, getting her comfortable and not suspecting a thing.

Hopefully.

* * *

"All right, now we'll add the eggs and stir!" Fluttershy instructed to the two fillies, smiling.

"Got it!" Apple Bloom held an egg in her mouth, cracking it against the edge of the mixing bowl, adding the yolk and egg white to the mix. She did the same for a second egg.

"Stirring!" Sweetie Belle took hold of the mixing spoon in both her hooves, carefully rotating it within it the mix. Her tongue hung out the side of her mouth as she concentrated, managing to awkwardly mix the batter.

"Good work, girls!" Fluttershy praised. "Once you're done stirring, we'll be able to place the batter onto the cookie sheets. You know what to do then, right?"

"We...take the batter and make them into little balls?" Sweetie Belle recalled from having made cookies with Rarity so many times.

The creamy yellow pegasus nodded, hovering in the air to further observe their work. "That's right! Very good!"

"Almost done 'ere!" Apple Bloom helped Sweetie Belle in stirring, carefully. "Awright! Let's get 'em onto the sheets!"

It took some doing, but the two fillies, with Fluttershy helping, they managed to place the balls of the batter onto the cookie sheets. About half a dozen on each sheet to make a dozen or so cookies. Apple Bloom opened the oven door, and Fluttershy placed the trays into the oven for them, then the filly closed the oven door. Sweetie Belle then put the timer on with the electric timer for about twelve minutes.

"So! While we wait for the cookies to be done, what would you two like to do?" Fluttershy queried, leading the two fillies to the living room.

"We could...sit and talk, I guess..." Sweetie Belle suggested off-handedly.

"Ooh, all right then!" Fluttershy sat on the floor, gesturing for the two Crusaders to sit on the couch. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"You seein' anypony, Fluttershy?" Apple Bloom asked without thinking, only to be nudged slightly by Sweetie Belle.

"Seeing anypony? Oh, no... Not at all," Fluttershy shook her head. "Why do you ask?"

Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom exchanged glances for a moment. The latter girl seemed to be saying "You tell her!" while the former was shaking her head and insisting she do it instead. Moments of silent arguing later, Apple Bloom stepped up to the plate.

"'Cause...uh...well...Rainbow Dash, she...well she..."

"Oh? What about her?" Fluttershy cutely tilted her head.

"She likes ya! Yeah...really likes ya, Fluttershy!" Apple Bloom grinned.

"I think she does!" Sweetie Belle agreed. "Just...don't tell her or anypony else we said it! We're sorry, we just had to tell you!"

"O-Oh...well I...I won't tell, don't worry..." Fluttershy blushed quite a bit as she looked down at the floor. "You think...she likes me?"

Both fillies nodded, grinning widely.

Blinking, Fluttershy now looked down again, giggling a bit. "I...I see...I'll...oh, I'd better go see if Angel needs anything...b-be right back, girls..."

Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom held their breaths as they waited for her to be out of earshot. Releasing their breaths, they turned to each other.

"So, what do you think?"

"Ah don't know, she seems kinda...shy and unsure..."

"Well, I guess that's good...now what we do we do?"

"Wait 'till later when we see Scoot, Ah guess..."

"So, that means we'll move to Phase Four?"


	3. Meant To Be

Later on, the Cutie Mark Crusaders met up once again at the clubhouse to discuss their progress. While Scootaloo hadn't gotten too much out of Rainbow Dash at the time she had been with her, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle reported Fluttershy's reaction to Rainbow Dash allegedly liking her.

While they were pretty sure they must have, they didn't have any definitive answers. Whether or not it would lead to a bigger problem, was a mystery at the moment.

"So, let me get this straight. Our story is that Rainbow Dash thinks Fluttershy likes her. Then Fluttershy thinks Rainbow Dash likes her. But neither of them know the real truth, and neither of them know the other knows," Scootaloo concluded, and then slapped her head onto the table. "This is confusing!"

"Ah know, it's purty complicated now. ...So...what will Phase Four be?" Apple Bloom wanted to know.

"Trying to get them alone together again?" Sweetie Belle suggested.

"Ah don't know, won't they be suspicious? Ah mean, now they know what'll be comin' if we try that," Apple Bloom shook her head.

Scootaloo groaned, looking at her friends. "We have to do something! They think the other likes them! We gotta stop playing around, and find out the truth!"

"The truth about what?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Whether er not they do like each other?" Apple Bloom guessed.

"Pretty much. We have to find out how they _really_ feel about each other! No detours, no throwing bones, we're going to find out the truth!" Scootaloo declared.

"All right!" Sweetie Belle smiled in approval. "Then we'll know for sure! I really hope they do, they're perfect for each other!"

"Ah agree, so let's go out there and initiate Phase Four!" Apple Bloom proclaimed.

"Right!" Scootaloo nodded. "Let's go, Crusaders! Phase Four: Find out the Truth!"

They slapped a high shoe, then were about to leave the clubhouse. But they didn't get out the door before a brand new problem arose. Looking at one another, the unspoken question was looming above their heads like a storm cloud, an awkward silence falling over them. Having not figured this in the first place, it almost ruined their triumph.

"Where are we going to find them?"

* * *

They first tried asking Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy's friends to see if they had seen them.

"No, I haven't seen them yet. Maybe you should try Applejack?" Twilight Sparkle had said.

Applejack had fared no better. "Nope, ain't seen hyde or seek of 'em! Maybe Pinkie Pie knows?"

"Nopie-dopie-lopie! I haven't seen them all morning!" Pinkie had said. "Ooh! Ask Rarity!"

Even Rarity hadn't seen them. "Why no, girls! I've yet to see them at all!"

This left the Cutie Mark Crusaders to not only ask around Ponyville, but also to explore the town, and the areas beyond. Because they couldn't easily reach Rainbow Dash's place, they isntead went to Fluttershy's cottage. No one was home, not even Angel.

With no luck for the past hour, that was when the three fillies decided to try the park.

Quite a few ponies and fillies alike were the park today. Having picnics, playing in the sandboxes and on the grass, walking around, enjoying the flowers and plant life, watching birds or butterflies, and there were even some Pegasi doing some aerial tricks for practice. But no sign of Rainbow Dash or Fluttershy so far. Wherever they were, they had really been well-hidden.

"It's no use! They're nowhere to be seen!" Scootaloo complained, sighing. "What's the use, I think all we ended up doing was messing things up."

"Ah think we did..." Apple Bloom agreed grimly. "Ah wish we ain't never thought of it in the first place..."

Sweetie Belle sniffled a bit. "They would've been so sweet together... But I guess it just wasn't meant to be..." She looked up then, and stopped the other two fillies in their tracks. "Girls! Look!"

The Cutie Mark Crusaders all froze when they came across the sight of Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy sitting together under a willow tree, further off in the outskirts of the park, hidden from anypony seeing them, for the most part. Rainbow Dash's pet tortoise, Tank, and Angel, were frolicking in the grass near them. Or rather, Angel was frolicking happily, while Tank was just lazily standing about, occasionally blinking or taking one slow step forward.

Immediately, the three fillies dashed over to nearby bushes to be within earshot of what the two Pegasi were talking about.

"-it's true, Fluttershy?"

"Well...um..."

"What are they talking about?" Scootaloo whispered.

"Ah don't know, be quiet!" Apple Bloom hissed.

"I think they're talking about what we said!" Sweetie Belle offered.

The two older Pegasi were quiet for a few moments, before Fluttershy spoke up again.

"Rainbow Dash...I'm...I'm so sorry...you had to find out that way...but I suppose...the girls must have thought..."

Rainbow Dash smiled a bit, despite that she looked nervous and surprised. "That we'd be perfect for each other, I bet."

"I'm sorry, Rainbow..." Fluttershy said sadly, and lowered her head. "I...I do love you...I really do!"

"...Fluttershy..." Rainbow Dash slowly approached her a bit closer.

"Oh no, she's not going to reject her, is she?" Scootaloo gulped.

"Ah hope not! Oh no, this don't look good!" Apple Bloom moaned.

Sweetie Belle swallowed. "This is so sad...poor Fluttershy!"

The Cutie Mark Crusaders paid scant attention as Rainbow Dash placed a hoof on Fluttershy's shoulder.

"Listen, um...Fluttershy, the thing is...it's not that...well...oh jeez, I don't even know how to say this! Gah!" The rainbow-maned Pegasus groaned in frustration. "Look, it's kinda like this...I can't say I love you back. ...But I guess...I also can't say that I _don't_ love you back..."

Fluttershy managed to look up, her teary eyes seeming to gleam with a spark of hope. A quiet gasp escaped the three hidden fillies as they wondered where this could have been going.

"I've never really liked anypony, not like this, anyway! So I guess I don't really know what being in love would feel like...but you're still my best friend, Fluttershy...I...well, I just don't think I'd be able to say no without giving us a shot. I mean, I don't care that you're a mare and that I'm a mare...It's just...well, I don't want to say I love you unless I know for sure that I feel that way...um...heh heh..." Rainbow Dash rubbed the back of her neck, smiling nervously. "I uh...hope that came out right..."

"...R-Really...Rainbow Dash? ...You mean that?" Fluttershy managed in a softer tone than usual, which was saying a lot.

"Well, yeah... I don't really see a downside about...well, being marefriends with you, Fluttershy...so...why don't we give it a shot?" Rainbow Dash blushed a bit, and then cleared her throat. "But um...I know you love me...and I don't know how I feel yet, but um...well...I'll do all I can! I promise! I mean, making you happy is easy enough, and I like making you happy...so...I guess that's a start? So if you're...willing to accept all my stupid idiocy when it comes to all this romantic stuff...I'd really like to give you a chance! Sound uh...good to you, pal?"

"Wow! She asked her to be her special somepony!" Sweetie Belle whispered, beaming happily.

"Ah know! That's amazin'!" Apple Bloom marveled. "Looks like we did it!"

"Yeah! We did! Now they're special someponies!" Scootaloo said with excitement.

"Shh! Let's hear what Fluttershy has to say!"

A tear rolled down Fluttershy's cheek as she gazed at Rainbow Dash with a loving smile. "I'd love to, Rainbow Dash...that sounds good...really good...Oh, thank you!" She gave her a warm hug, sniffling a bit.

"Aww, hey, don't thank me, pal. It's the least I can do," Rainbow Dash smiled genuinely as she hugged her back.

"Awwwww!" The Cutie Mark Crusaders giggled.

"Whoa! Look!" Sweetie Belle gaped.

When Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy pulled back from each other, their gazes locked. Holding their breaths, the filly trio watched with excitement and anticipation as the two Pegasi leaned in closer to each other...their eyes closing...Fluttershy's blush increasing...

Giggles and quiet squeals erupted when the two mares shared their first kiss.

"Awwwww!"

"They really are so sweet together!" Sweetie Belle cooed.

"I've never seen Rainbow Dash so...tender before...but hey, it's kind of nice!" Scootaloo smiled.

"Ah guess Fluttershy just brings out that side o' her!" Apple Bloom giggled. "They do look mighty happy!"

Prolonging the kiss a few more moments, the two Pegasi pulled away and then nuzzled each other's noses cutely. They gazed at each other, before Rainbow Dash looked right at the bush the Cutie Mark Crusaders were hiding in, and smirked.

"Okay, squirts, you can come out now!"

"Uh-oh..." The three fillies said in unison.

"Guess that means it's time for Phase Five?" Sweetie Belle guessed.

"What's Phase Five?" Apple Bloom asked.

Scootaloo answered for her. "Let them date on their own without us doing anything to help."

* * *

**This is the end! But if you do feel I should add a bit more, let me know. :D**


End file.
